C is for Cookies
by writeallnight
Summary: Kensi heads to Deeks' house and finds a surprise in the form of his mother. And cookies. So. Many. Cookies.


A/N: It's Christmas time! Yes, I know technically Christmas is over, but I am just finally starting to relax after a grueling semester of Choir College. I know that sounds ridiculous, but Choir College is exhausting. Anywho, I baked A LOT of cookies by myself this year and then again when I went home for the holidays with my mom. And this came to me and I had to share. Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

Kensi stepped through Deeks' front door and dropped her bag. Kicking off her boots she let her jacket fall to the floor by the stairs. Deeks would be annoyed when he got home but she sort of liked goading him into a rant about the functionality of the coat closet. Honestly, it was the only way she could get the upper hand in their relationship sometimes. That man ran circles around her in the wit department.

Besides, for now Deeks was out to drinks with Kip and she had the place to herself for a few hours. Well, herself and Monty that was.

She frowned when she realized the dog hadn't come to greet her. "Monty?" she grabbed his leash from the bin beside the front door as she called for him. "Where are you buddy?"

A feeling of unease settled over her as silence continued to reign in the house. "Monty…did you puke in our bed again? Please tell me you—"

"Oh hello Kensi!"

Kensi was barely able to stop herself from reaching for her duty weapon as Mrs. Deeks popped out of the kitchen, scaring the crap out of the highly trained federal agent. "Oh, my god! Mrs. Deeks…you're…here." Kensi took a breath and tried to calm her racing heart. "We weren't expecting you for a few more days."

"It's Roberta dear, and I just decided to come in a few days early and surprise Martin," Mrs. Deeks told her. "Oh come here and give me a hug!" She pulled a still shocked Kensi into her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Well he will definitely be surprised," Kensi said as Mrs. Deeks' perfume filled her nose.

"Where is my son?" the older woman asked, releasing her hold on Kensi, peering behind her as if the shaggy blond might be hiding there.

"He's out with some friends. I just came over to take care of Monty but since you're here I can just go…"Kensi was already backing toward the door.

"Nonsense my dear! You have to stay," Mrs. Deeks grabbed her hand. "I've been baking up a storm here and I could use your help."

"Oh, no, I'm not much of a baker," Kensi protested even as she was pulled down the hall.

"Oh, don't be silly dear. You're just being modest. Anyone can bake!"

"No, really I—"

Kensi stopped short and stared. The smell of sugar and spice hung thick in the air and cookies of every shape and size imaginable completely covered the flat surfaces of the kitchen. She'd never seen so many cookies in her life. "Wow," was all she could manage as her eyes took in stacks of chocolate chip, piles of gingerbread, and trays of peanut butter.

"It's just not Christmas until you've made cookies!" Roberta declared as she removed yet another tray from the oven.

"Definitely," Kensi agreed politely as she pulled out her phone and sent a hasty text off to her boyfriend.

 _Your mother is here. Cookies everywhere. Come home NOW._

"You got here just in time to help me with the sugar cookies!" Mrs. Deeks sat Kensi down at the table and placed several brightly colored frostings and an array of sprinkles and candies before her. "Just grab a cookie and frost away!" the woman said delightedly.

Kensi cautiously picked up a reindeer. "Mrs. Deeks I really don't—"

"It's Roberta dear, Roberta," Mrs. Deeks admonished again, laying an already perfectly decorated snowman onto the table. "Oh, Martin always used to love decorating cookies. These were his favorite." She held up a mitten shaped cut-out. "We used to decorate for hours, the two of us, and he would bring them to all the neighbors. Such a sweet little boy he was."

Kensi looked down at the reindeer still lying in her hand. "My mom and I never made cookies together. She wasn't much of a cook and once I went to live with my dad…" Kensi realized what she had said and tried for a hasty retreat, "well, there just wasn't much time for making cookies."

Mrs. Deeks put down the Christmas tree she'd been spreading green frosting over and reached for Kensi's hand, squeezing it tightly. "You can't change the old memories dear. But there's always time to make new ones."

Kensi fought back the tears threatening to gather her eyes as thoughts of Christmases past assailed her. Very few had ended without an argument between her parents and once their marriage had died she'd spent many years alone on the holiday. And now, here she was, frosting cookies in her boyfriend's house with his mother like it was the most normal thing in the world. In all those years alone she'd never foreseen a future like this. One that hinted at a home, a family, maybe even children. Sitting here with Mrs. Deeks, the whole house smelling like Christmas, it seemed more real than she'd ever thought possible.

Mrs. Deeks released her hold on Kensi's hand and picked up a container of sprinkles. She shook the sparkling sugar onto a snowflake. "And now it's magical."

Kensi looked at the glittering cookie and smiled. "Yeah. It is."

The front door opened fifteen minutes later and Monty barked happily as Deeks entered the kitchen.

"Oh Martin! You're home!" Mrs. Deeks rose and threw her arms around her son.

"Hey Mama," he accepted her embrace and mouthed an, "I'm sorry" to Kensi over the older woman's shoulder.

"Kensi and I have just been chatting away here over these sugar cookies. Are you hungry? Do you need me to whip something up?"

"No, Mama, I already ate, but we weren't expecting you until Christmas Eve," Deeks said as she began rummaging through the refrigerator. "Christmas Eve…which is next week."

"Well I thought I'd surprise you by coming into town a little early," she told him. "You two are so busy that you don't have any time for these fun holiday things and I thought I would just help you out. Here," she handed him a carrot, "go ahead and start chopping that up."

"Well we certainly are surprised," Deeks threw a glance at Kensi who was dutifully sticking M&M eyeballs onto a gingerbread man, albeit in a slightly lopsided manner. "Mama, do you mind if I borrow Kensi for a minute? I know you've got her doing very important," he glanced down at the latest cookie she'd picked up, "Santa hat decoration but I just...need to talk to her for a second."

"Of course! What am I thinking? You two must be exhausted. Go on and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Mama, I told you, I already—" Deeks cut himself off and shook his head in defeat. "Never mind."

He pulled Kensi to her feet and walked with her up the stairs to the master bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "My kitchen is covered in cookies," he said slowly.

"Oh yeah. I never exaggerate about cookies," Kensi told him.

"Kens, I am so sorry, I had no idea she would be here."

"Well you can understand how I might have trust issues about that, right?"

"Yes, oh my god. Who does she think is going to eat all of those cookies?" Deeks asked, his eyes still wide with the shock of the situation. "I mean, she knows you like cookies but this is a little much."

"Oh, I know you're not making fun of me when I just spent forty minutes decorating Christmas trees and angels with your mother," Kensi told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I'm sorry, I just…she came a week early. And so many cookies…what am I going to do?"

"You mean what are _we_ going to do," Kensi corrected, running her hands over his shoulders. "She's family Deeks. It's going to be fine."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to shimmy down the drainpipe and never come back," he told her with a sigh, sitting down heavily on their bed.

She grinned and joined him. "As fun as that sounds, I think I'll just use the front door. She means well Deeks."

"I know," he reached for her hand. "But I was looking forward to having some time alone together."

"We will," she promised.

"So you'll stay over?"

"Ha!" Kensi snorted. "Nope. Not with her in the next room. You were right here with me last time when she tried to bring us a bedtime snack."

Deeks groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Don't remind me."

She kissed his cheek and rose. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Deeks asked as she pulled him off the bed. "Please tell me you're taking me down the drainpipe with you."

"If we don't go down soon your mom is going to come looking," she told him. "Besides, those cookies aren't going to eat themselves. We have a lot of work to do."

"Hey," he caught her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her soundly on the lips. "Thank you for taking care of her tonight. It meant a lot to her, I'm sure."

Kensi smiled. "It meant a lot to me too."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season no matter what you celebrate (or don't!). Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
